Once upon a twist: Rosabella and the Three Bears
Rosabella And The Three Bears is part of the Once Upon A Twist series originally authored by Lisa Shea, yet this will be the first book in the series to be authored by Perdita Finn. The book will be published on the 18th of July 2017. Blurb Things have gone topsy-turvy at Ever After High! After Faybelle casts a spell on the midterm hexams, the students unhexpectedly find themselves inside the wrong storybooks! When Rosabella Beauty and Cedar Wood find themselves in Goldilocks and the Three Bears instead of their own fairytale storybooks, they realize the trouble has only just started. Someone has been blowing down houses-and the whole forest is starting to panic. Now it's up to Rosabella, Cedar, and the Three Bears to solve the mystery and get this storybook back on script! Summary As usual, the book starts with Faybelle. She is disappointed that both Cupid and Cerise managed to make it to The End of their hexams without much difficulty. She hopes that the next fairytale will be more chaotic than the last . . . Rosabella falls through the trees and lands in a soft patch of moss. Everything around her looks fuzzy and unclear. She must have lost her glasses during her fall. Even though she can’t see very well, Rosabella can sense that something is fairy, fairy wrong. The forest around her feels unfamiliar. Surely, this could not be the forest from Beauty and the Beast. Perhaps it was the Enchanted Forest near Ever After High? Or worse . . . the Dark Forest! A voice catches Rosabella’s attention, but she can’t see who is talking to her. The voice asks if she lost a pair of glasses. Following the sound of the voice, Rosabella sees a glint of light, and she is relieved to find her glasses. When she puts them on, Rosabella realizes that she has been talking to a squirrel! Rosabella is surprised. There are no talking animals in her fairytale. Whose fairytale had she landed in? Was this a surprise portion of the hexam? After talking with the squirrels, Rosabella learns that some sort of monstrous creature has been destroying the houses of the animals in the forest. The squirrels are originally fearful of Rosabella, thinking that she might be the creature, but they soon see that she is a gentle soul who only wishes to help them. Determined to find some answers about this mysterious creature, Rosabella walks through the forest to see what she might find. After quite some time, she begins to grow tired and hungry. She then notices a delicious smell in the air, and comes upon a cottage in the woods. Rosabella notices several strange things about the cottage. First of all, the door is unlocked and wide open. There is a fire roaring in the fireplace, and the table is set with food. A pot is also bubbling on the stove. And the strangest part is, no one is at home! Whoever lived in this cottage must have left in quite a hurry. Rosabella wonders what sort of problem could have caused them to leave so suddenly. Walking to the living room, she is stunned at how big all of the furniture is. Several people could sit comfortably in one of the armchairs. Feeling tired, Rosabella curls up in one of the armchairs, and soon falls fast asleep. Rosabella awakens to a terrible sight. The cottage has been destroyed! The jar of honey that was on the table has been knocked over and spilled. Cushions have been torn open, leaving a mess of feathers everywhere. The porridge that was in the pot on the stove has been eaten all up. And worst of all, Rosabella’s glasses have somehow fallen off again. No wonder everything around her was blurry. She finds them on the floor, broken into two pieces. How would Rosabella solve this mystery if she couldn’t see? Then she gets an idea. Rosabella takes a drop of honey that’s still left in the jar and uses it to glue her glasses together. When she puts them on again, she notices a portrait on the wall of a family of bears. Rosabella suddenly realizes that she must have ended up in Goldilocks and the Three Bears. By looking at the portrait, Rosabella can sense that they are very nice, friendly bears. Feeling a lot happier, she decides to try and clean up the house for them. She makes some new porridge and finds a broom. As she’s cleaning up, Rosabella hears an angry voice at the door. The three bears have come home! Rosabella quickly explains that she was not the one who made the mess in their house. Whoever it was must have not noticed Rosabella in the armchair when she was asleep. The three bears are suspicious at first, but they soon see that they can trust her. They love the new porridge that Rosabella made for them, especially Baby Bear, who is always hungry. Poppa Bear and Momma Bear stay in the kitchen while Rosabella and Baby Bear sew the ripped cushions in the living room. They discuss the creature who has been destroying the homes of the forest animals. Baby Bear wants to help solve the mystery. At that moment, the honey-glue on Rosabella’s glasses stops working and they fall apart. Baby Bear knows just what to do. He finds some gold wire and fixes her glasses. The Bear family is always prepared to fix problems. As it turns out, the bears are in charge of keeping the forest and its animals safe and happy. Soon, the three bears and Rosabella are out in the forest once more, looking for clues that can help them solve the mystery. Eventually, they run into Cedar, who has also ended up in the wrong fairytale. She tells them about the shadowy creature she saw in the forest. Cedar is glad to have a friend with her. She had spent the entire morning hammering, repairing, and painting houses that had been destroyed, and it had been hexhausting trying to fix everything all by herself. Rosabella, Cedar, and the Bears form a plan to search the forest. Baby Bear shyly shows them a piece of parchment that he had in his pocket. It’s a map of the forest that he drew and painted himself! Every animal’s house is included on the map. Now that Cedar and Rosabella knew where each of the animals lived, they could split up from the bears to investigate on their own. Before long, the two girls reach the area of the forest where the foxes and the rabbits live. The two species are fighting, each accusing the other of destroying their home. Rosabella breaks up the fight, and gets them to see that they should be helping each other find the real culprit, instead of arguing. The animals agree that by working together, it might help them solve the mystery faster. After several dead ends, the girls meet back up with the Bears. They decide that they must set a trap for the creature. Everyone is convinced that the creature is a big bad wolf, who is blowing their houses down. With Cedar’s help, they build three houses out of straw, wood, and brick, and then paint them to look inviting. They hope that the wolf will not be able to resist knocking them down. But the beastly creature isn’t a wolf at all. It’s actually Daring Charming, transformed into a beast! And he has a terrible cold. His sneezes were so powerful that he was blowing down houses without even realizing what he was doing. His eyes are red and runny too. His illness, combined with his transformation into a beast, was making him feel disoriented and miserable. Daring is feeling really sorry for himself. He is confused, and asks Rosabella where their castle is. Rosabella explains that they aren’t in Beauty and the Beast at all. Daring continues to feel sorry for himself and focuses only on how dejected he feels. With Rosabella’s help, Daring realizes that he needs to apologize to the woodland creatures for destroying their homes, even though it was an accident. Even when you aren’t feeling your best, it’s important to still be considerate of others’ feelings. Happy to have solved the mystery, they all go to the Bears’ cottage and have a spellebration feast of porridge. Baby Bear paints a portrait of Rosabella to show his thanks. At that moment, Rosabella becomes hextremely tired all of a sudden. She goes upstairs to take a nap in one of the beds and closes her eyes. Rosabella, Cedar, and Daring are transported back to Ever After High. They passed their hexam! Cupid rushes up to Rosabella, wanting to know if she ended up in the wrong fairytale as well. Rosabella tells Cupid that sometimes, the wrong fairytale can turn out to be just right. Other books in this series * Once Upon A Twist:When The Clock Strikes Cupid * Once Upon A Twist:Cerise And The Beast * Once Upon A Twist:Duchess Lets Down Her Hair * Once Upon A Twist:The Kitty Mermaid Category:Books Category:Once Upon a twist